Poolside Conversation
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Kendall can't stop thinking about Lucy. Lucy joins him by the pool, and they have a conversation. Kendall/Lucy KUCY.


**A/N:** Hello, my name is GallaudetLurker. I usually post in the _Victorious_ section, but I decided to try my hand in writing my first _Big Time Rush_ one-shot on the pairing of Kendall and Lucy (Kucy). I've watched a few Season 3 episodes involving Kendall and Lucy, and fell in love with the pairing. Please do pardon me if some of the character seem to be a bit too OOC or something, or if something's off. It's my first attempt, after all.

With that, enjoy and hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Big Time Rush_.

* * *

**Poolside Conversation **

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Kendall Knight swore that with all the sheer thinking that he had done on a single certain thing as of lately, he would lose his mind or sanity, or both.

The certain thing was not a thing per se, it was more of a she, a Lucy Stone. A beautiful brunette with red highlights in her long brown hair, who had aspired to be a rock singer, and who had once tried to fool her parents in thinking that she was a studious student (which in fact she wasn't at all) with his help - as unwelcome as it was in the first place.

Although her parents found out in the end, it had worked out in the end, and Kendall found himself smiling as he remembered singing the song, 'Cover Girl', and even held hands with her.

He sighed. Here it was again. He felt his stomach clench and unclench, and his heart do somersaults at the thought of her name. His left hand began to tingle slightly as he found himself wishing he could hold hands with Lucy once again.

It was too bad that despite her...'flirty' behavior toward him in recent times, Lucy didn't seem to exhibit much attraction toward him, and for some reason, this had bothered Kendall more than he thought it should. Given that he had caught her staring at him at least a couple of times, and received a kiss on the cheek, Kendall had thought that she was attracted to him, but he didn't know for sure.

That was what confused and frustrated him. Compounding the situation was the fact that Lucy had been running through his thoughts, to such an extent that his brothers and Mom had noticed that something was bothering him. A concerned Katie, bless her soul, had even pestering him once one afternoon, and an increasingly exasperated Kendall managed to deflect her by insisting that he was, in fact, fine and not bothered by something or thinking about Lucy.

Not that he said the last part, mind you.

It had been months since Kendall broke up-no, more like amicably ended his relationship with his then-girlfriend, Jo, when she got a movie deal that had required her to travel to New Zealand for filming. It had been a while since he last talked to her, though, since she was apparently too busy in her new career.

Kendall knew that he wouldn't be hung on Jo Taylor - and that she wouldn't want him to do so - and that he would move on with his life. He had quite enjoyed his single life, especially hanging out with his brothers in Big Time Rush and getting into their usual shenanigans - even although he tried to be the rational one and keep his brothers, especially Carlos and James, out of trouble.

Then Lucy Stone came to The Palm Woods.

Upon setting his eyes upon her, Kendall had been taken aback by her captivating beauty - and so had James and Carlos, which set off a highly-amusing 'competition' between the two for her heart. Due to the dibs rule, however, Kendall had to back off from her, although he could barely contain his amusement - and small joy - when Lucy turned the tables on them and placed them in the 'friend zone' in the end.

The first time he spoke to her was in indignation when Lucy had dismissed Big Time Rush's music as merely "cute" and he, in a desire to correct this affront, had bickered with her for days, trying to convince her of the band's greatness. With the help from Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright, he had succeeded in convincing Lucy of that. It was during that time, however, that Kendall found himself slowly falling for her due to her quick wit, sassy attitude and feisty personality, if not because of her beauty.

Surprised of his growing feelings, Kendall hadn't known what to do, given that his only experience at dating was with Jo. Knowing he couldn't ask Logan (because of his obsession with science), James (because of his freaky crush on Lucy), Carlos (because of his usual oblivious self), Katie (because of her apparent inability to grasp the concept of dating), Kendall had to ask Camille in the end for some advice.

Interestingly, as he was spending time with Camille, figuring out the strange sensations that had been churning inside him, Kendall had thought his eyes were deceiving him when he glimpsed a certain red-striped girl glaring at him from a nearby bushes with what he assumed to be Logan at her side. He had been surprised when she looked..._relieved_ to hear that he and Camille weren't dating as the ever-impulsive Logan had assumed.

Was she getting jealous? Kendall for some reason felt kind of flattered that she seemed to feel that way when she thought he was dating other girls.

This impression had been enforced further when Lucy had called dibs on him (him, not James. _Him_), even going as far as to announce to everyone in the vicnity that he was off-limits. Although he had been touched that she did this to him, he hadn't really liked the way that girls shunned him like the plague and had to beg her to drop her 'claim' on him.

And that wasn't mentioning that she had winked to him twice, once while in the crowd when he was singing 'All Over Again' at the pool concert (although she denied it afterwards, claiming that she had dust in her eye) and once again when she definitely winked at him while walking away - and it was not dusty outside this time. And this definitely wasn't mentioning the kiss she gave him on the cheek once.

Her lips felt so soft and warm as they pressed slightly into his cheek...

Kendall heaved out a heavy breath, feeling his face heat up a bit, as he leaned back on the pool bench that he was currently lying on, his mind still swirling around the young woman who was causing him so much confusion as of lately.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kendall jolted out of his thoughts, his heart beginning to accelerate as he felt a wave of nervousness begin to course through him. Turning his head to the side, he found his breath hitch in his throat as he took in her appearance. Wearing a black halter top and denim shorts, Lucy looked nothing short of amazing - even if it was surprising, given that she had never wore anything like that around him before.

Pasting on a smile, one which he hoped didn't look nervous, Kendall shook his head, not wanting to tell her that he had been thinking of her all day. "Just enjoying the view," He said as he gestured his head toward the swimming pool. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You're enjoying all...that?" She had a mildly amused smirk as she gestured at the crowded swimming pool and the various half-naked men and women walking around or mulling about. Kendall chuckled nervously, mentally berating himself for saying something stupid at times.

Lucy had this effect on him, he supposed.

"Um, well...you get the idea." He said with a shrug, trying to calm down his beating heart, with some success.

Lucy shook her head. "You're weird, Kendall." She teased as she got on the pool bench next to him, turning her body so that she was facing him.

"At least I'm not a freak like James." Kendall retorted, eliciting a laugh from Lucy and feeling the nervousness begin to fade away. He enjoyed trading wits with her. He had never felt...this open with anyone before, even Jo. With Lucy, he felt like he could talk to her about anything, and she would never judge him...although she might make a snide remark from there and there.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me. I can't count how many times he asked me out." She grimanced a bit as she recalled these memories.

"Well, he did call dibs on you first," Kendall supplied with another shrug, holding back a grin as Lucy narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "Although I can't say how long he'll keep on pursuing you, though if I had to guess, it'd be forever."

"Smartass," Lucy smarted off. "Do I have to reinstate my dibs on you? Cuz I can totally do that and deprive you of contact with your beloved fangirls." Kendall could hear a slight edge in her voice as she said the last part.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? That'd be cruel and inhumane punishment!" Kendall let out a dramatic gasp as he placed a hand on his chest, prompting an eyeroll from Lucy. He then curled his lips up in a teasing grin. "And since when are you thinking about my ass?"

If he had been expecting Lucy to make another sharp retort, Kendall was surprised when she suddenly looked flustered, her cheeks reddening. "I-I wasn't thinking about that..." She mumbled.

Deciding to tease Lucy further, Kendall pretended to lean in. "Oh really? I'd sworn that I saw you looking there a few times..." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit for some added effect.

"I did not!" Lucy gasped, her eyes blazing, her cheeks still pink. "Of course you would think of that, given that all of the fan attention had gotten to your big head!"

"Uh huh, so you say." Kendall remarked in a tone that signified that he didn't believe her. "I'm not letting it get to my head, so as you say, I'm merely stating what has happened. That's all."

"Except you are letting it go to your big stupid head," Lucy shot back, crossing her arms as she affixed him a gaze. "You have clearly become deluded as to think that I would be looking at that..._that_ way."

"Oh yeah? So was it a delusion that you winked at me not once, but twice?" Kendall retorted, his eyebrows raised in a sarcastic way. "And that you kissed me, that you were clearly checking me out when I ran around in my underwear?"

"Yes." Lucy said flatly, defiant, keeping her arms crossed.

"'Yes'? That's all you have to say?" Kendall goaded her on.

Lucy glared. "Yes, my point about your delusion still stands. And you know it."

"Whatever you say," Kendall smirked as he put his his hands behind his head, looking up at the clear blue sky. "you're spending awfully a lot of time with a delusional person like me, you know."

"Fine, I guess I'll go spend time with James. Or Logan." She said with a small smirk, her eyes challenging him.

Kendall let out a laugh, even although he did feel a snag of jealousy inside him. "Good luck with James. If you can put up with his vanity and obsession, congrats. You two would make a cute couple, although I can't say the same about Logan given that he's with Camille."

Lucy glared at him, and he peered back. Kendall felt as if jolts of electricity were streaming between his and Lucy's eyes, and his heart began to beat slightly as he began to take in the details of Lucy's beautiful face.

After a few moments, Lucy let out an irritated huff. "That's it. I'm reinstating my dibs on you." Before Kendall could reply, Lucy stood up. Clearing her throat, she faced the crowds of swimmers.

"Hey everybody! Can I have your attention for a moment?" Lucy's voice cascaded all over the place, causing everyone to look up at her and Kendall in curiosity.

"Hey! W-what are you-" Kendall tried to interject, but Lucy continued on.

"Remember that dibs I placed on Kendall here? Well, I'm calling dibs on him once again, and you know what this means: no girls can talk to, or look at him." With that, Lucy turned to Kendall, a smug, satisfied expression on her face.

Kendall gaped at her, slack-jawed. He couldn't believe it, that Lucy would actually follow through with her 'threat'.

"Also, one more thing..." She said with a grin as she approached Kendall, who was dimly aware that everyone (well, mostly the males and a few brave girls who dared look in spite of the dibs) was still looking at them. Before Kendall could open his mouth to say something, Lucy grabbed him around the head and pulled him closer, slamming her lips upon his in a chaste kiss.

Somewhere off in the distance, a glass tumbled down at the ground from the hand of a wide-eyed and shocked James, shattering upon impact similiar to the way his own heart had just shattered from the sight that he had the horror of seeing.

* * *

**A/N:** It wasn't bad for a first attempt, I guess. Read and review. :)


End file.
